Still Into You
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: After her the talk with Purity, Alex realizes she's not completely over Maggie, what she doesn't know is that Maggie is not completely over her either. Can the two find a way back into each others arms? Or will there be someone new in Alex's life that can show her true happiness? (Based off of season 3x13)


Still Not Over You

Summary: After her the talk with Purity, Alex realizes she's not completely over Maggie, what she doesn't know is that Maggie is not completely over her either. Can the two find a way back into each others arms? Or will there be someone new in Alex's life that can show her true happiness? (Based off of season 3x13)

Chapter One: Finding It Hard To Breathe

 _'You had your chance at happiness and you through it away..'_

 _'And now you're just a broken little doll'_

All Alex could feel with the numbing pain that those words were left in her mind, repeating over and over again as she found herself pacing in the halls, Purity was right, she knew she was. She was weak, pathetic, still in love with a woman who had left her, torn out her heart and ripped it to shreds all because Alex wanted children. She wanted to be a mom. But right now all she wanted was Maggie, she wanted her strong arms wrapped around her, holding her safe, keeping her warm, forgetting about all the troubles.

She could feel tears prickling in the back of her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair too stop them from shaking, she felt her throat tightening, She could feel herself panicking. "Alex?" Her head shot up when she heard Winn's voice, her shoulders tensed, no one besides Kara had ever seen her like this before.

"Alex, hey..what's wrong?" Winn could tell that something was wrong with Alex, her face was paler than normal, her eyes dilating, something had clearly shaken her up, him and Alex had gotten closer over the past year, especially after her break up with Maggie he had been there for her, but seeing her like this, it scared him to no end. Alex had always been head strong as if she was invincible.

Winn moved closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her, he could feel Alex tense even more than she had previously. "Alex.." Alex shook her head, she retreated from his arms, she tried to back away from him but Alex felt him grab her arm.

"Please, tell me what's wrong..you're scaring me." Alex could feel the tears prickling in her eyes again, she looked up at Winn. "I miss her.." Alex sobbed dryly she wrapped her arms around herself. "I tried to be strong, I tried to forget, I tried..so hard, but.. I can't stop thinking about her.. Winn..I..what am I going to do?" Winn didn't hesitate to move closer to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Hey...it's okay." He whispered, he ran his hand down her back as she buried her face into his shoulder, "We'll get through this, together. I promise Alex. You're not alone." Winn whispered softly, letting his fingers run through her hair hoping that he would be able to calm her down.

Alex felt better knowing that Winn was there with her, at first she had wanted to be alone, but after everything with the break up and Kara who had been a coma previously. She knew that being alone wasn't the best for her.

"Thank you.." She whispered as she pulled away from Winn's arms, she wiped her eyes, a small smile formed on her lips. "I told you before, you're never alone when I'm around." Winn gave her a smile, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently.

Alex nodded before she straightened herself up again. "I should go back and see Kara." Winn nodded and moved to return to his work letting Alex go back to Kara.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Kara asked Alex as she met up with her. Alex let out a breath before shaking her head.

"Alex, you can't keep shutting me out.. if you do that, then how am I supposed to be able to help you?" Kara asked softly, she knew that there was something wrong with her sister, Alex never let herself get this vulnerable and shaken up.

"Please just drop it Kara.. we have work that needs to be done." Alex said sternly as she made her way back into the cells, Kara reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not letting you go back in there Alex, not when you're like this. So you can tell me what's going on.. or you can let me deal with Julia." Alex gritted her teeth.

"I can't tell you.." Kara frowned when she saw something in Alex's eyes, something she knew so well, but she didn't want to say what it was, she wanted Alex to tell her. She needed Alex to open up, if Alex wasn't willing to open up then she couldn't work with her.

"Then you need to leave." Kara said as she stood in front of the cell door, Alex clenched her fingers tightly, "Fine..." Alex snapped at her before turning and leaving the room. Kara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she didn't want Kara to stop Alex from doing the job she clearly loved but she had to let Alex calm down first.

Alex stood on the railing of the DEO, her eyes searching the city as if she was looking for Reign, or something that can distract her from her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her hair tears still prickling in the back of her eyes.

She cleared her throat when she heard her phone vibrating, she reached into her pocket and frowned instantly when she saw a text message from Maggie.

Alex let out a shaky breath, she wasn't sure if she should text her back or if she bit her lip before she decided to place her phone back into her pocket. She didn't have time to deal with Maggie right now, they had to find Reign, she needed to be stopped wither Kara wanted her help or not. She wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing while Kara did all the work.


End file.
